


Voices

by Avangeline



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred being a jerk at the beggining, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Characters to be added, F/F, F/M, Faking disabilities, Feli being clueless a F, Fluff, M/M, Mattie being sweet, Omegaverse, Ships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangeline/pseuds/Avangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voices are an essential to a social life, a voice is used for communication and even debate.<br/>Some people are born without a voice and some were born and hated it, choosing to abandon it,<br/>Now, why abandon a voice? You may ask yourself.</p><p>Arthur was never a mute, he can speak, he learnt it himself.<br/>But he refused to say anything, yet alone scream.</p><p>It didn't cause him much of a problem, really.</p><p>Well, it'll probably never if he had never bumped into /Him/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1| Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR LORD IM SO SORRY I DELETED THE ORIGINAL ONE, I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD A NEW STORY BUT THEN I ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT, I'M SO SORRY, FORGIVE ME!  
> Okay, now that that's over, enjoy

Well, here we are again, at school.

Arthur frowned at the thought, school was mainly nothing but studying, studying an more studying.

Okay, maybe that's not really true.

School, or mainly highschool was also that moment when omega's were suddenly cherished and alpha started fighting for them.

Oh my, I forgot to introduced out main character!

Name? Arthur Kirkland  
Age? 16  
Status? Omega  
Disabilities? None  
Problem? Faking a disability I don't have. 

Arthur was like any other kid at school, he was smart, he had quite a decent family, and of course, he had a voice.

Which he refused to use at all cause.

It wasn't really a big deal to not have a voice, you can still have a career, go to school, get mated, life was good either was.

Voices are essential for life, that much we know. Whether or not you use it for good or bad was something else entirely. Some people are born without one, of course, you can still life without them, but it doesn't feel great.

Arthur knew he had a plan for his future, he was at his senior year, just a few more years and he can continue with his dream career

Of course he knew that he needed a mate. Companies usually preferred the mated omega's rather than the unmated ones when choosing a new employee.

There was reasons for that, such as the omega need to concentrate on his or her job, but that's not why I'm here.

Where were we?  
Ah, yes.

Arthur was enjoying quite a fine day, he had a math test today, and he was sured he had prepared himself well enough. 

High school with or without a voice was pretty much the same. You can communicate by using, for example, paper and pencil, write down what you want to say, and show it to the person you want to tell it, (kinda like a letter, really)

That's what Arthur always does with Kiku. Kiku was his beta friend, a really quiet beta who he knew, was actually brave despite how he looks.

Arthur enjoyed Kiku's presence, the beta was calm and level headed, he and Kiku got along quiet fine despite himself being a mute.

He was going to survive high school, mute or not.

And he would've, if he didn't decide to just stupidly bump into /Him/

/Him/ being Alfred Foster Jones

Alfred Foster Jones, or Alfred F. Jones is an elite alpha, born in a rich family, he had a good future ahead of him.

Of course, he was (despite how many times Arthur denied it) actually quite good looking, he also didn't have as much muscle as some alpha's do (for one, Ludwig was to bulky for Arthur's taste and Gilbert to skinny.)

Well, despite that, Alfred was quite feared throughout the school, he was stronger than most alpha's, and can be intimidating, (Maybe not as strong as Ludwig and as intimidating as Ivan, but still!)

When Arthur fell down, Alfred raised a brow, probably expecting an apology which Arthur was unable to give, (Which he actually could, but then again, he was still using a mask.)

An omega bumping into him wasn't something new, omega's bumped into him a lot, he didn't mind, really. They would get all flustered and quickly apologized.

But that certainly wasn't what Alfred was getting today.

To see an omega actually not panicking or even saying anything, having to just bump /The/ Alfred F Jones, surprise would've been an understatement.

Alfred kept him calmness as he spoke, “Are you not going to apologize, Omega?”

Arthur ignored the other as he continued to pick up his books, who did this alpha think he is? Being all dominating, hah, what a prick.

Arthur then stood up and walked pass Alfred, (and was secretly impressed seeing the surprise look on the alpha's face.) and dashed towards his class

Alfred was completely livid and stunned, an /Omega/ had just ignored him! 

Alfred felt himself building a deep grudge for the green eyed omega, Alfred smirked at the walking figure in front of him, before turning around and walked to a different way other than the omega.

Well, it seems that he found a new toy.

That toy, being a nameless omega that he had just met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing much, so hi.

Arthur got late into class, his teacher gave a short sigh before telling him to seat down, he was excused this once it seems.

Arthur sat down next to Kiku and smiled at him. Kiku bowed his head down slightly in respect. “Why were you late?” He whispered.

Arthur sighed and pulled a small black notebook, a writing 'KIKU' nearly written on the top right side. He started writing and gave the book to Kiku 

Kiku took it and read it silently, “Oh, Alfred Foster Jones? He's actually quite nice Arthur. He and I joined the gaming club last year.” Kiku said as he shook his head, “Quite a child once you get to know him.”

Arthur shrugged as an answer, ‘I hardly doubt a person like him is as nice as you think.’ He wrote and showed to Kiku, earning a chuckle from the other.

The lesson went smoothly without any problems at all, it ended with a few pages of homework, no big deal.

When the bell rung, Arthur stood up and pulled up his latest novel soon to be read, he had free period after all. This was always how Arthur told Kiku what his next subject is, by showing the book of the subject.

Kiku smiled and nod, “My next subject is arts, I'll be with Feliciano, I'll see you later Arthur-san.”

Arthur nodded and turned around, walking away as he procrastinated about... Stuff, no questions asked.

But of course, guess who came out of no where?

That's right, brilliant, beautiful, talented, oh so bloody perfect, Alfred F. Fucking Jones.

Why is it even Foster, not fucking?

Well, we're getting out of topic here, so anyway...

A feeling of deja vu hit Arthur when his books fell down, (again) and Alfred, just looking down at him, (again) and Arthur sighed, (again) and picked up his books without saying sorry, again.

Alfred frowned at the action of the omega.

This shit again? 

Okay, he's absolutely DONE with doing nothing.

Alfred scooted forward and grabbed the omega by the arm and lifted him up, the other faced him calmly and tilted his head (so innocently) to the side.

Alfred frowned before sighing, “Look, I don't want to get angry at you or anything, but, have your parent's never taught you manners?” 

Arthur pulled his arm away and ducked down, he took a small notebook that he used for english and opened it, he then pulled a pen our of his shirt pocket and started writing.

‘They did, but you don't deserve an apology, YOU bumped into me.’

Arthur ripped off the page and handed it to Alfred before then turning around and started picking up his books again, how very kind of Alfred, he didn't help an omega in need.

Alfred took the page and read it, his anger appearing again, for one, he absolutely deserved an apology, the omega was the one who bumped into him, not the other way around! And second of all, just fucking tell him that to the face! What is he? A mute to be unable to speak?!

Alfred looked down and saw the omega still picking up his book, he took one and opened the page, ‘Arthur’ was neatly written on it.

“Arthur, eh?” He mumbled before throwing the book back to the floor, earning a glare from the– Arthur. 

Alfred crutched down and took Arthur's book again, “Hey, stop fucking pretending to be all mute! Just speak already!”

Arthur sighed and pulled out his pen again and reached out for his notebook, but Alfred took it first and frowned, “Nope, you're not going to write what you're going to fucking say.”

Arthur frowned and pulled out another notebook with the writing, ‘TEACHERS’ at it and opened it, but before he could write at it, Alfred pulled the book away from his grasp and placed it on top of his other stolen notebook.

Arthur was starting to get pissed at the Alfred's action, he frowned and quickly grabbed another notebook and flipped it open and started writing, but it was taken before he finished. 

Alfred smirked in success as he saw the other's frown, but his smirk turned into a frown when he realized that Arthur was actually /leaving/.

Arthur had practically given up on telling the other that he was actually, well, ‘mute’ but of course, Alfred didn't seem to care either way, so why bother? 

“HEY!” Alfred screamed as he realized the other was walking further away from him and grabbed him again, “Answer me!”

Arthur sighed and took out his phone an opened his notes and then started typing with one hand, ‘What is it?’

Alfred frowned, “Why aren't you talking? You have a voice don't you?”

Arthur hesitantly bit his lip, but started typing, ‘No, I'm a mute. Now if you would excuse me, I lost 30 minutes for free period.’

Arthur then turned off his phone and flipped the other off, before stomping away and disappeared as he walked to a turn.

Alfred frowned as he looked at Arthur who walked to the corner, the library was there, (I think?) and of course, it was weird. A mute? That can't be right, omega's being mute are very rare these days. Even if they are, they would smell more differently, they would smell more like mountains and the seas, a very far away place from where we live now. For mutes are in a very different place than people without any disabilities. Not to be rude. It goes the same for dead and even blind people.

But in Arthur, Alfred didn't smell any of that. Sure he didn't smell like any usual omega he encountered during all his time in high school. What a strange omega indeed.

Alfred eventually given up on Arthr, it's just one person in the whole wide world, what can a person do to change someone so badly anyway? Getting caught into a murder? Well, that's highly unlikely, is it not?

Anywho, Alfred turned around and sighed, he had missed maths for about 35 minutes or so, so why even bother going there? Alfred really just wanted school to end, and after that, he can go meet up with the basketball team, and probably meet up with Kiku to discuss about... Some stuff...

Alfred glanced at his wrist and sighed, just 6 more hours until school ends.

Mission number 1? Avoid the weird omega, Arthur, alone.

Mission number 2? Better get away from Mr. Germania before he catches him for skipping maths!

And mission number 3? Well, better start preparing for Kiku's birthday...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone celebrates Kiku's party, Alfred decides to be a jerk and Kiku is being a good friend

“So, Toris, should I like get Kiku these fabulous pink cat ears which Kiku totally likes, or should I like get him those cosplays stuff but in like, pink... Or maybe purple... Ah! Fuchsia would be the perfect color!” Feliks rambled as he looked around the store excitedly, “Ah, Toris, you gotta help me!”

Toris gave a weak laugh as he held Feliks's shopping spree's stuff, “Well, Feliks, you should know Kiku would be happy with anything you give...”

Feliks turned around, “BUT! It's his–! TORIS LOOK ITS PINKIE PIE! OH MY GOD TORIS! I NEED THAT FOR MY COLLECTION TORIS!” He screamed as he dashed towards the racks and jumped up and down, “TORIS! LOOK! THERE'S ALSO APPLE JACK!”

Toris sighed in defeat and followed Feliks from behind while bringing his boxes of shopping from before. From clothes, to dressed, until shoes.

On the other hand, Alfred and Elizabetha was looking around the bookstore, knowing full well of Kiku being fond of anime's, manga's included.

Elizabetha and Kiku had a... Hobby. It's nothing knew, everyone had a hobby, right? Elizabetha and Kiku enjoyed yaoi, making them the best of friends, which is what Liz was looking for right now. One of their favourite mangaka just published a new doujinshi and Liz just knew it would be the perfect gift for Kiku.

Alfred on the other hand, was going to buy Kiku a new set for his cosplay, a jacket actually. It is almost summer, but he knew Kiku would still be grateful for it.

“Hey, Liz? Did Kiku want the AOT jacket or the shinsengumi one? 'Cause they're both expensive and I can't really afford both or mom'll kill me...” He said as he showed Liz the two jackets.

Liz laughed and shook her head as she scanned the racks of novels, “Oh, Al. Kiku would be happy if you get either one of them.” She said as she smiled, “rather than that... Should I get furry or shota? Or... Maybe I should get him some futanari stuffs...”

“What's futanari even...” Alfred silently mumbled as he walked towards the cashier, but of course he unexpectedly meet a friend, and old nice friend.

Arthur.

Well damn, the gods have something to him.

Arthur stumbled backwards when the alpha bumped into it and would've groaned... If he had a voice of corse. Instead, he settled on just glaring daggers towards the alpha and certainly not wanting to back up sooner or later.

But Alfred did groan though, out of all the bookstores in this city, this particular omega just had to come here, on this day, on this bookstore, on this hour. Oh joy.

Sooner or later, Arthur did gave up on staring at the other. It was no use anyway. He then looked towards the side and frowned, mood souring instantly. The shirt he had gotten for Kiku was wrinkled and part of it was dirtied with a print of a shoe, someone clearly had stupidly stepped on it.

Arthur then picked up the shirt and stood back up. He gave one more glance towards Alfred before turning away from him and walked away in disappointment. He had saved up for quite some time for the shirt. Kiku had wanted it for some time and Arthur felt like repaying Kiku for being a friend to him... Well, so much for all that.

Alfred was pissed when the omega didn't even bother apologizing, again...

... Well, maybe he did have to admit he was sorta at fault for not paying attention to where he was going, but it was still the omega's fault!

But the smell, it was... Different.

It wasn't clear like before, but he smelled... Sour? It's weird and different from any usual omega's scent. Arthur didn't even smell of vanilla anymore, he smelled like the complete opposite of a sweet vanilla.

“You okay?” Alfred asked before he could stopped himself, his hand reached forward and grabbed Arthur's shoulders before turning him around. His primal instinct was to protect after all, no matter how... Annoying, the omega can be.

Arthur sighed and took out a notebook from his back pockets and a pen. He then opened a page and started writing before ripping it off and gave it towards Alfred.

‘Do you mind? I need to find another gift for Kiku. A cheap one.’

“What happen to the shirt?”

‘Some yanks probably stepped on it. Now if you'd excuse me...’

Alfred frowned as he saw the omega walked dejectedly, it's just a shirt, wasn't it? He could just buy another one...

Alfred gave one last glance to the shirt before turning around and tried to find the shirt.

Hey, it could be a nice way to apologise, can't it? 

Just a few more weeks until Kiku's birthday  
_____________

“Feli! Where's the balloons Feli?!”

“Ve... Frantelo left it at home, Luddy...”

“ME?! IT WAS YOU WHO DIDN'T TELL ME YOU PLACED IT ON THE GODDAMN SHELF, VENEZIANO! DON'T GO BLAMING ME!”

“Now now Lovi, calm down–”

“OH SO NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!”

Alfred watched his friends argued about a damn balloon like it was the essential of this whole party! I mean, really? There's still the food, the games, the gifts (For Kiku of course) 

“Everyone, I don't mean to interrupt, but Kiku will be home soon, aru.” Yao, Kiku's older brother said while holding up some dishes, “Make sure you kids get everything ready, aru. Kiku appreciate the thought, I'm sure, aru.” 

“Thanks for letting us do this Yao.” Elizabetha said as she walked forward to help Yao take the dishes, “It's very nice of you.”

“Oh it's fine, aru. Anything for Kiku's friends, I guess?” Yao answered with a shrug, “Oh, put those in the living room table, aru.”

Alfred looked around and was quite surprised to see quite familiar figure sitting down in the sofa comfortably while reading a novel. Arthur, Arthur, Kirkland. How brilliant is it to see a familiar face!

Alfred gave a mischievous grin and sneaked up to behind the omega, taking a glass of water on the way and walking casually behind him, and was behind him in no time at all.

Arthur was still completely absorbed by the book, he was starting to get to the good part and Kiku hasn't arrived yet, so why...

SPLASH

...not

Arthur looked down and saw his book slightly soaked from water dripping from his hair, okay, what the bloody fuck?! He MAY be rude but he isn't rude enough to pour water to someone's hair.

But Arthur's priority was his book. He quickly placed his book on a nearby table to avoid getting more water on it. He then quickly turned around and felt himself sigh in defeat for seeing the person behind him. It was partly his fault for not even bothering with his surroundings.

Arthur stood up and took a notebook from his pants pocket, something he always brings everywhere, he opened it and started writing, he always had in with his notebook and he started writing.

‘What do you want?’ 

“Your attention,” Alfred answered with a smirk, “which I seem to have now.” 

‘It seems you do. What else?’

“Why are you at Kiku's birthday party?” Alfred asked as he raised a brow, sure, Kiku may be a weird person, but he surely doesn't befriend annoying people such as this one, right?

Arthur frowned, absolutely annoyed by how this alpha was so very cocky. Who the hell does he think he is?! A damn billionaire? Haha, nope. 

‘Are you kicking me out?’ He wrote with a frown on his face, clearly not wanting to be kicked out before he even gotten the chance to see Kiku.

“Depends on why you're here, I'm in charge so...”

‘This is not your house, it's Kiku's. What makes you think you have authority?!’ Arthur wrote before shoving it to Alfred and gave him the finger and walked away.

“Tch, rude.” Alfred mumbled and turned around. Kiku can't possibly invited him... Right? It's just so surreal to have Kiku friends with some annoying omega, particularly this one. Well, Alfred ain't saying much but he is so gonna ask Kiku what the hell is Arthur Kirkland doing here.  
____________

“Oh, so you've met Arthur?”

“Yeah, pretty sure no one else has those caterpillar brows other than him so...”

“Well, I'm glad you became friends with–”

“Woah woah woah, hold your horses dude.” Alfred said and turned to face Kiku with a disbelieving face. “FRIENDS?! Oh hell no, fuck no.”

Kiku's face tilted slightly to the side, “You... Aren't?”

“What makes you think we are?!”

“Well... He told you his name...”

“And why does that make me friend's with him?!”

Kiku sighed in slight sadness by the fact that his dear friend wasn't getting anymore new friends aside from him. 

Alfred raised a brow at his friend's discomfort, “Kiku?”

Kiku snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shook his head, “O-Oh! I apologize for being dazed for a moment there.”

“Kiku, if you need something–”

“No, no, really. I just... Wished Arthur had a new friend.” Kiku mumbled with a gradually smaller voice towards the end and started walking back to the party, “... Thank you for coming Alfred.”

Alfred watched the beta leaved him sadly at it made him absolutely confused with what the hell's going on.

Arthur wasn't as simple as he looks. And he us determent to know why


End file.
